priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Triangle Lovely ♡ Coord
(トライアングルラブリー♡) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It was first seen worn by Kanon in Episode 94. The Triangle Falling In Love One Coord is a recolor of this coord. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a white tank-top with a piece of ruffled material lined in pale pink with glitter circling the neck and going down the chest. Four pale pink buttons surround five lines of silver, while at the center of the chest is a pink flower with a yellow heart resting on a metallic sphere connected to two ribbons, one set lime, one yellow. The skirt is hot pink with two thin glittering pale pink lines circling the waist, each with a daisy attached. On each pleat of the skirt is a pale pink glittering flower with a heart in the center and scallop-shaped lining beneath it. Between each pleat is solid white material. On each side of the skirt is a pale pink and white flower to match the chest accessory. A large, thick glittering ribbon of pale pink rests of the back, reminiscent of large flower petals. Included are white gloves with pale pink scallop-shaped cuff coated with glitter and a hot pink ribbon on the wrist attached to a flower. Shoes Pale pink boots with glittering hot pink scallop-shaped cuff with a row of matching hearts beneath it. Sewn to the center of each foot is a flower ornament to match that of the dress. Included are white stockings with five silver lines going down the center. The cuff is white with pale pink glitter scallop-lining and a single hot pink ribbon attached to a flower. Accessory A large glittering flower of hot pink and pale pink with a metallic pink sphere in the middle, where a yellow heart rests. Two sets of ribbon hang from it, one lime, one yellow. Game is a Lovely type PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection. Trivia *This coord shares many similarities with the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. **Both coords are worn by one of the Manaka Sisters. **Both include white and hot pink. **Both coords have five lines on the chest and stockings, while Twinkle Ribbon has gold, Triangle Lovely has silver. **Both have a hot pink ribbon on the stocking cuff. **Both feature a pink accessory with a yellow heart on it. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts CdS9sKjVAAAHsnb.jpg KANON.jpg Chibi Kanon S3.png 941365 1056712721041703 6495505173553648386 n.jpg T155.jpg Steps-brandnewmyself-.png CrpG4RGVMAALdJD.jpg large.jpg Crz8ecdVMAEbxMP.jpg large.jpg PriPara Song♪Collection 1st Stage.jpg O0480061613753672527.jpg Pripara Seasons3 Kanon Eyecatch.jpg Thumb chara05-01.png Charimastic Girl Yeah!.png Chara Kanon Seasons 3.png XKanon Kami.jpg 1519722553207.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 95 Screenshot 2016-05-03-22-27-42-1.png ep 94 1.png ep 94 2.png ep 94 3.png ep 94 4.png ep 94 5.png ep 94 6.png ep 94 7.png ep 94 8.png ep 94 9.png ep 94 10.png ep 94 11.png ep 94 12.png ep 94 13.png Kanon coord.png ep 94 17.png Episode 98 Ep 98 1.png Ep 98 2.png Ep 98 3.png Ep 98 4.png Ep 98 5.png Ep 98 6.png Ep 98 7.png Ep 98 8.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Kanon Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Divine 2016 Vol.2 Collection Category:Rosette Jewel Category:Unit Coord Category:Season 3 Category:Anime